


heart of my own

by emilia_kaisa



Series: advent challenge 2019 [11]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Developing Friendships, Dinner, Drinking & Talking, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Not Beta Read, Songfic, attemps at matchmaking, future yuzuvier implied if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: “That’s the widest smile I’ve seen on you since we met.” Fumiko said and Yuzuru flinched, teared from his little daze, and then shrugged sheepishly.“Sorry. Drifted away for a second.”“Don’t apologize.” she said, swirling her glass “Better tell me what you were thinking about. Or who.”Yuzuru laughed at that, he couldn’t help it, just like he couldn’t prevent his heart from skipping a beat.“Just… thinking about all those plans I used to make but never fulfilled then.”“Ah, don’t we all have these.” Fumiko chuckled “What’s stopping you from chasing them now, though?”
Series: advent challenge 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559338
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	heart of my own

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is 11th fic of the advent challenge, the idea came to me while listening to 'Heart of my own' by Basia Bulat.

"It's good." Fumiko announced, taking a sip of wine from her glass and nodding at the waiter before turning to look at Yuzuru again, her lips curling up in a smile that was more of a teasing smirk, and Yuzuru swallowed hard before grabbing his glass, feeling a little awkward.

"It's good." he repeated after her, even though he didn't taste anything amazing, just a strong flavour of alcohol that he wasn't used to yet "Um, you've been here before?"

"A few times." she said casually, opening a menu "They have a great seafood salad in here."

"Sounds great." Yuzuru muttered and she sent him another small smile before focusing on the pages in front of her. Yuzuru should do the same, pick something to eat, but instead he kept glancing at her discreetly, his stomach churning but not from hunger.

It was their fourth meeting, and Yuzuru still wasn't sure what he was thinking about Fumiko.

Their mothers knew each other since high school, and when Yumi had mentioned that Fumiko finally came back to Japan after years abroad and suggested that they should meet, Yuzuru didn't really had any reason to say no.

Fumiko was nothing what he had been expecting, at it was confusing him, a lot.

On their first meeting she openly admitted she had never seen him skate, because _'no offence, but sports are not my thing. Maybe except football, I've been on a few matches while in Scotland and it was pretty entertaining'_. She had spent the last six years in Great Britain and came back recently, Yuzuru had to yet find out why. She was smart, and had an ironic sense of humor that was matching her sharp features; she wasn't really a classic beauty, her nose a bit too big and lips thin, but there was still something undoubtedly attractive about her, about the way she was carrying herself with confidence, and how her eyes were sparkling with intelligence.

To be honest, she was way out of his league, and next to her Yuzuru felt small and awkward, wearing a white shirt and blue tie, staring at unfamiliar names of French dishes and feeling his throat itch.

The waiter came back to collect their orders and Yuzuru ordered that seafood salad, his cheeks heating up when Fumiko looked at him with amusement.

"Good choice." she said, her smile wider and friendly.

She was really nice, Yuzuru knew, and he was trying to feel as comfortable as possible, because to be honest, it could have been so much worse.

Why couldn't he just enjoy meeting with that attractive, smart woman who wasn't trying to get anything from him and wasn't treating him like some godly creature.

"So, Yuzuru." she said, taking mercy on him and deciding to break the silence "You came back to Japan not so long ago, right?"

"Well, almost a year." Yuzuru said and he winced, surprised, because it felt like so much longer "I mean, I-"

"I understand." Fumiko nodded, a shadow of nostalgia running through her face "I've been back for almost five months and I feel like I'm not fully accommodated yet."

"Yeah." Yuzuru nodded, looking down at his glass, hesitating for a second before taking a small sip, and letting himself relax a little, or at least trying to "When I was in Canada, I was dreaming about coming back to Japan, but now... I'm happy to be back, but sometimes I feel-" he cut himself off, suddenly embarrassed, because he hadn't told that anyone, and he almost didn't know her.

But for some reason, he felt that she truly understood.

Fumiko stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly, as if saying yes to her thoughts. She looked like she wanted to say something more, but in that moment the waiter came back yet again, serving them their food.

The salad was indeed good, and they ate in silence that for some reason wasn't as awkward as before. When they finished, Fumiko ordered another wine- 'don't worry, you won't get drunk, it's even lighter than the previous one'- and she looked at him searchingly.

"I think we both know why we're supposed to be here." she said, straightforward and open, two things that Yuzuru was starting to associate with her.

"Well." he shrugged "I guess so."

"Hmm." she hummed "I see you're very enthusiastic about it."

"No, no!" Yuzuru rushed, because the last thing he wanted was to offend her, not now, when he was finally feeling somehow comfortable in her presence, and when he was starting to fully enjoy her company "I don't mean-"

"Easy." Fumiko chuckled "Listen, I'm not rushing toward marriage either. You're not the worst and I guess I could consider that with time, but for now... I don't know. It's nice to have someone to talk to. Someone who can understand."

Her expression was honest, her smile surprisingly soft, and she was quite beautiful in that moment, glowing with some internal light, and Yuzuru couldn't help but wonder if maybe, if they kept on meeting, talking, getting to know each other- if maybe they could form a good marriage, someday.

His heart, though, was a mysterious thing even to him. 

“That’s the widest smile I’ve seen on you since we met.” Fumiko said and Yuzuru flinched, teared from his little daze, and then shrugged sheepishly.

“Sorry. Drifted away for a second.”

“Don’t apologize.” she said, swirling her glass “Better tell me what you were thinking about. Or who.”

Yuzuru laughed at that, he couldn’t help it, just like he couldn’t prevent his heart from skipping a beat. 

“Just… thinking about all those plans I used to make but never fulfilled then.”

“Ah, don’t we all have these.” Fumiko chuckled “What’s stopping from chasing them now, though?”

Yuzuru gaped, staring at her, because that was a great question. 

“I have, uh, responsibilities.” he said and she raised her eyebrow questioningly.

“Like?” she asked and he opened his mouth, but didn’t say anything, and she chuckled again, softer “People’s expectations aren’t your responsibility.”

“Where were you all my life?” he asked, only half joking, and Fumiko snorted quietly.

“Living my best life in Europe. And to be honest… I think I would give a lot, to go back. Even if just for vacation.” she sighed, that odd shadow flashing in her eyes again “My mom asked me to give coming here another shot, but… it doesn’t fully feel like home, anymore.”

“Yeah.” Yuzuru nodded, his throat going a little tight, so he took a little sip before chuckling weakly “You know what they say, your home is where your heart is.”

“Oh yes.” she smiled, her eyes sparkling yet again “And where is your heart, Yuzuru?”

Yuzuru hesitated, just for a moment, and then smiled, his chest filling with butterflies and warmth that wasn’t coming from alcohol. 

“Hey Fumiko?”

“Yes?”

“Would you like to go to Spain with me?”

“Huh.” she hummed, tilting her head a little “Spain, you say?”

“I have a friend there.” he said simply and her smile widened.

“A good one?”

“Yeah. We haven’t seen each other in a long time, though.”

“Well then time to change it.”

“It definitely is.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, does anyone want a sequel? :p Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
